


5 times Jake met Amy's family and one time he became part of it

by paintedblackberry



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Jake's trying to make a crime family, Meet the family.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedblackberry/pseuds/paintedblackberry
Summary: Jake meets members of Amy's family throughout their partnership at the nine nine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helllloooo, 
> 
> I have recently fell in love with the squad at the nine nine and decided that there wasn't enough stories that had Jake meeting Amy's family.
> 
> So I decided to change that. 
> 
> This is part one of 6. 
> 
> Enjoy.

1:

The first time he meets anybody from Amy's family they're 7 months into their partnership. 

Santiago had been assigned her first red-ball case at the 99 and he was working with her on it. A teenager had gone missing and was found dead not 3 miles from her home in a dumpster. 

Neither of them left the precinct for 72 hours and had ran purely on caffeine and adrenaline for at least 55 of those 72 hours. It was 9:30am when they finally charged the man who'd killed her, they had caught him picking up another girl on her way to school. Under interrogation from them, they'd used their good cop bad cop routine that they had perfected since becoming partners, he'd lasted all of 25 minutes before confessing. (A new personal best for Amy.) 

They were just about to collapse at their desks to finish the paperwork so they could go home for a few hours, no days, sleep (Terry had told them it was a necessity now,

"I mean it guys if I see either of you hide a yawn again I'm gonna force you to the gym. Can't hide how tired you are in there.")

when the elevator doors opened and a shrill voice of "Tía Amy." rang out across the bullpen. 

Amy had taken a while to react in her tired state and had barely looked up before what looked like a small blur of black hair and pink fabric had ran across the bullpen (seriously who was she The Flash?) and onto her lap. 

Once the child was situated on her lap it had taken Amy a full count of three to put together who it was. 

"Katie!" She exclaimed, before standing up and placing the child on her hip before embracing a man who had followed the child across the bullpen (albeit at a much slower pace.) 

"Manny!? What are you doing here?" She asked him. 

"I was passing through the neighbourhood when I realised I hadn't seen my favourite little sister in weeks and me and Katie decided that just wouldn't do." He explained to her, a grin on his face. 

"I'm your only sister." She deadpanned. "And you live miles away. You can't have just been in the neighbourhood." She said glaring at him. 

"Ok I thought I'd come scope out your new precinct." He corrected sheepishly. "Sue me." 

"Mom put you up to this didn't she?" Amy asked. "She does know I've been a cop for nearly 3 years now. I can handle myself." 

At this point Jake had decided to step in. It had been a full 2 minutes since he had last said anything. 

"Yeah Santiago. Did you not tell her about the story with the guy on the subway with the bag of human ears? If that doesn't put her mind at rest I don't know what will." He said sarcastically. 

"Peralta. My niece is four." She scolded. "Oh my God my niece is four. What are you doing bringing her here!" She said rounding on her brother. 

"I wanted to see you Tía Amy." The girl explained. 

Amy, who had been frantically looking throughout the bullpen for anything that may traumatise a young child stopped to smile at her niece. 

"And I'm really glad you did." 

"It smiled. Your Tía Amy hasn't smiled in like 3 days." He stage whispered to the young girl. 

"That's because I haven't showered in 3 days Peralta. Or slept." She said. "Manny this is my partner Jake Peralta. Peralta this is my oldest brother Manny and my niece Katie." 

Jake held his hand out to shake Manny's who accepted. 

"You haven't slept in three days?" He asked. 

"Yeah we've been working on a case. The Susan Wilcox, M-U-R-D-E-R." Jake spelled out before pausing to check if he'd got it right. 

"I haven't been home since Tuesday." Amy added unnecessarily. 

"Did you find who did it?" Manny questioned. 

"Yeah we've just charged him." Peralta said. "72 hours start to finish, Santiago not bad for your first red-ball." 

"Red-ball?" Manny asked. 

"What we call high profile cases. It was my turn to be the lead detective on it." Santiago explained. 

"72 hours. That's impressive." Manny complimented her. 

"Not really Rosa solved hers in 50 a few weeks ago." 

Rosa looked up at the sound of her name. "I did." 

"Yeah well Rosa isn't my sister." Manny said. "I'm proud of you." 

Amy blushed before turning to ask Katie if she wanted a snack from the vending machine. Katie agreed and after fishing through her bottom drawer for change Amy had disappeared into the break room with her niece. 

"Get me some gummy bears Santiago." Jake shouted after her. 

Manny hovered awkwardly until Jake gestured at the chair next to his desk. 

"It's usually reserved for perps but I'll make an exception." 

Manny laughed as he sat down on the chair. 

"How long have you been at the 99?" He asked. 

"Three years. I was a beat cop with the 65 before." Jake said abandoning all pretence of working and pushing his paperwork to Santiago's side of the desk. 

"You look pretty young. How long were you a beat cop?" 

"2 years. I'm 26 I've just been blessed with skin that makes me look years younger that I actually am." He said. 

"You know it Jakey." A voice piped up from the adjacent desk. 

Manny looked up at the detective, he was sat writing at his desk but had still managed to comment on Peralta's skin. 

"Boyle meet Manny, Santiago's brother." 

Manny nodded to the Detective who smiled back before focusing his attention on his paperwork again. 

"It seems nice here. Amy had a bit of trouble at her last precinct." Manny told him. 

"Trouble?" Jake questioned. 

"Because she's part Cuban." He explained.

"Oh. I know it still happened but I didn't think anybody would have been stupid enough to do it to Amy. She's one of the best cops I've ever worked with." Jake told him sincerely. "But don't tell her I said that I'll never live it down." 

"Secrets safe with me." Manny promised before turning to pull his daughter onto her lap. "Hey Katie-Cat, what did Tía Amy buy you?"

"We got chocolate didn't we Kate." Amy answered throwing Jake a pack of gummy bears. 

"Yeah. There was a funny man asleep on the sofa as well Daddy." Katie said. 

"Scully?" Jake questioned. 

"Hitchcock." Amy corrected. "Scully went to the toilet a half hour ago." 

"Means he's about half way done." Jake finished. 

They both laughed before Amy yawned for the fifth time in as many minutes. 

"Have you got your car Manny?" Amy asked him. 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"Give me a ride home I don't want to get the subway. I might fall asleep and end up in Manhattan." She explained. 

"Are you ready now?" 

"Yeah. That paperworks not mine and I'm not doing it Jake." She said. 

"Damn I thought you might just see it get so excited you'd do it for me." Jake cursed. 

"Fool me once Peralta." Amy sang. 

"Yeah whatever. Get out of here Santiago leave me in peace to do my paperwork." 

Manny watched as Amy slid on her jacket and pulled her handbag onto her shoulder before gathering up her paperwork. 

She stepped away from her desk and picked up a handful of gummy bears off Jake. 

"Bye Peralta." She said over the sound of his exasperated gasps of shock. 

His sister paused once more on the way out to drop her paperwork onto a mans desk. 

"I don't want to see you here till day after next Santiago." He told her. 

"You won't Sarge. I'm going home and sleeping for at least 12 hours." 

"Good. You and Peralta have done good today." 

"Well we make a good team when we aren't at each other's throats." She told him. "Bye Sarge. Come on Katie you can show me your new car seat." 

"Nice to meet you Jake." Manny called back into the Precinct as they stepped into the elevator. 

Manny just saw had time to see Peralta swing round on his chair and wave as the elevator door shut. 

"He seems nice." He told his sister who was chatting away to his daughter. 

"He's ok. We didn't get on to start with. Personality clash." Amy said, her phone beeped and she reached into her bag to find it. 

She smiled. 

"Jake says how is your brother cooler than you? And to friend him on Facebook so as you can exchange embarrassing stories." 

"I might just do that." Manny told her. 

...

But the end of the day Jake had gained a new friend on Facebook and had already sent him 3 embarrassing stories of Amy's time at the 99. (Including the time she had to put her hand down a prostitutes throat to retrieve a set of keys.) 

Over the years he sent more as they came. (When Holt started they became even more hilarious) Only by this point he had been added to a Santiago Brothers group chat so his stories were met with more appreciation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. 
> 
> This is part 2.
> 
> I know in the show Jake doesn't meet Amy's dad till season 3 but I'm ignoring that. 
> 
> This also has a brief apperence from Karen Peralta, and again ignoring the show for this one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

2:

The second time he meets a member of Amy's family they are both being honoured at a ceremony and they have been partners for 2 and a half years. 

They had been working on an extortion case for 10 months and had finally brought down the main circle. 

Jake and Amy have just came off the stage after receiving their medals and are both searching for the 99 squad and their families in the crowd. 

"Dad!"

He turned around to see Amy wrap her arms around a tall man with black hair peppered with grey and glasses perched on the end of his nose. 

"Amelia, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you." He says as he releases his daughter and takes in the sight of her in her ceremonial uniform. "Your mom says she's sorry she couldn't make it but Elouise went into labour this morning and she's looking after Katie for Manny." 

"That's ok, I'll text Manny later and see how Eloise is." Amy said. "And you're here so thats all that matters." 

"Hey Mimi. Dad wasn't the only one that dragged his ass all the way to New York." A young man said as he stepped round Jake. 

Jake watched as Amy wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back. 

"Mimi?!" He mouthed to her. She rolled her eyes before releasing him. 

"Louis!" She exclaimed. "I thought you were in Chicago for the week?" 

"Got pushed back to next month so I decided to come see NYPD's finest detective get honoured." He teased. 

"Well I'm glad you came." She said, before looking over at Jake and gesturing with her head for him to turn round. "Hey Mrs. Peralta." 

They'd met a few times when she had come to meet Jake at the precinct at the end of his shift to go for dinner. 

Jake turned round to greet his mom with a bright smile. "Hey Ma." 

"Jakey." She said as she kissed his cheek. "Hello Amy dear. You both should be so proud of yourselves." 

They both grinned before Amy remembered her father and brother behind her. 

"Dad, Louis. This is my partner at the 99 Jake Peralta and his mom, Karen." She said. "Jake this is my Dad, Victor and one of my younger brothers Louis." 

Both her dad and brother smiled and shook Jake and Mrs. Peralta's hand. 

"Amy how many times do I have to tell you it's Karen." She scolded. 

"Yeah Amy listen to my Ma." Jake chastised. 

"Jake? You must be the same Jake that Manny gets all of his embarrassing Amy stories from." Louis pieced together. 

"One in the same." Jake told him, a proud grin adorning his face. 

"You aren't meant to encourage him." Amy told her brother. "He gets too excited if you encourage him. Like a dog." 

"I'm just glad my stories are being heard by such an appreciative audience." He said, choosing to ignore Amy's comment. "Maybe I should write a book. Santiago and Peralta's adventures in the 99!" 

"Next best seller." Amy quipped dryly before turning her attention back to her brother. "What kind of stories had Manny been getting?" 

 

"Your hand down a prostitutes throat, failure in the Jimmy Jab games 1 through 4." He listed. 

"I told them that time we went dumpster diving and you fell in what we cannot identify to this day." Jake butted in. 

"Maybe you can tell me a few stories, Amy." Karen said speaking over her son.

Amy smiled sweetly at Jake before replying, "I'd love to. Let's see... He fell down 2 flights of stairs a few weeks ago at Tactical Village and shot himself with his Paintball Gun." 

Jake lunged forward to but his had over Amy's mouth. 

"You promised you would never speak of that." He accused before screaming a jumping away. "You licked me." 

"At the time he was quoting Die Hard and then boom he's down the stairs." She finished. 

Jake, deciding he could take the licking if she stopped talking jumped forward again and slapped his hand over her mouth. 

"You were the only one that witnessed that and voting for coolest kill is still ongoing. I swear to Bruce Willis I will shoot you on the face if I loose that trophy for the second year." He warned. 

"Santiago! Peralta! Back to your corners." A voice shouted. 

Louis watched as a huge black man came pushing his way through the crowd towards them. 

"Don't make me carry you both out of here because I will." He warned. 

"Sorry Sarge." They both mumbled. 

"My damn work kids. Just when I think I've got you under control." He muttered before turning round to look for someone. "Where's Gina?" 

"Probably stealing the silverware." Amy said. 

"I need to find her. Peralta dispatch just called there's a B&E that's just been called in, matches the MO of the ones you and Diaz have been working." He explained. "Get Diaz and get over there." 

"Sarge." Jake said. "Well Louis, Mr. Santiago it's been a pleasure. I'll friend you on Facebook and we can exchange embarrassing stories first hand as well." 

Jake turned round and bid farewell to his mother and promised to meet her on Saturday to go to Temple together. 

"Bye Santiago. Crime calls." He called as he attached himself to Rosa and pulled her towards the exit. 

Karen waved goodbye to the group before heading back into the crowd, presumably to speak to Gina. 

Amy rolled her eyes and turned back to her father and brother. "So that was Jake." Victor said. 

"One in the same." She replied, "I can't believe he actually still speaks to Manny. They met once for like 10 minutes nearly 2 years ago." 

"Maybe we should introduce him to everyone." Louis teased. "You two could barely keep your hands off each other." 

"Shut up." Amy told him trying to stem the blushing on her cheeks. "We're partners. I have to trust him with my life we're bound to be close." 

Louis grinned. "Whatever you say Mimi." 

"I wouldn't have thought you'd have got along, Amelia." Her dad butted in. "He seems like they type of person that you'd dislike." 

"He might have been if I'd have met him under different circumstances." She justified. "But he's not that bad, he's a good person underneath all of the humour." 

"Just watch yourself." Her father warned. 

"Watch myself? I'm capable of making my own decisions about people." 

"I know. It's hard to let go sometimes though." Her father explained. 

"Have you two got time for lunch? I've got no open cases so I can take an hour before I go back to the 99." She asked them. 

"I'm free, Mimi. If you're buying." Her brother joked. 

"Yeah whatever. We can go to the cafe round the corner I don't think Boyle's ever recommended it so it should taste ok." She said placing her hat back into her head. "There's a change of clothes in the back of my car just let me get changed and we'll go." 

Louis and Victor watched as she walked away and towards the car park. 

"So," Louis started. "Manny reckons they'll be together by the time Amy's 30. What do you think?" 

"I'm not sure. They both seem pretty oblivious." Victor answered with a smirk on his face. 

"I'm going 32. I think the working together thing will put Any off." He justified. 

Victor laughed. "Maybe."

... 

By the end of lunch with his sister Louis had got a friend request on Facebook from a Jacob Peralta. 

He accepted and proceeded to make a group chat with himself, Jake and Manny. 

By the time Jake and Amy had gotten together nearly 4 years later the remaining Santiago brothers had been added to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I'm updating quicker than I ever have before. I have a lot of inspiration for this story and I'm not stopping till it's done. 
> 
> In my timeline in my mind they've been partners for 5 years when they got together and Jake joined the 99 3 years before Amy did. 
> 
> Don't know if that matches with canon, I did look but I couldn't find it. 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you've got anything you want to see and I'll try and work it in. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

3: 

The third time Jake meets someone from Amy's family they have been partners for 3 and a half years. 

They are halfway through their night shift at Halloween and Santiago had just finished mopping vomit up from next to her desk. 

"I hate Halloween." She said. "Everyone is either drunk, rude or dressed slutty."

"Said nobody ever." Jake quipped. "Did you have a traumatic event that's led to you hating Halloween?" 

"No. I just grew out of it when going round begging for candy became unacceptable." She said flipping back down onto her desk and adjusting her computer screen. 

"You are never too old for candy." He said outraged plucking skittles out of a packet on his desk. "Or costumes, looking good Boyle." He called. 

Boyle, who was sitting at his desk in a batman costume looked up, "As are you Jake." 

"M'Kay." Jake said turning back to Amy. "Why do you hate Halloween? Is it the kind of story I can get off the Santiago brother group chat?" 

Amy decided to ignore the comment and looked back at her computer until a ruckus from the entrance of 3 perps staggering about made the entire precinct look up. 

They were all singing what Jake recognised as the Time Warp only they were all singing different parts that overlapped with each other. 

Jake heard Amy gasp and looked up to see her jumping out of her seat and towards the perps that had just been brought in. 

"Matt?!" She shouted across the bullpen. 

"Ames." One of the perps slurred. "What are you doing here?" 

"What am I doing here?" She screeched. "I work here you idioto." 

"But you're a police officer." He said before whispering to his companions. "I think we've been arrested." 

"Yeah dumb dumb." She said muttering what could only be unflattering things under her breath in Spanish. 

"Hey Ames. This may be a bad time but can I get a selfie with you and brother number 3." Jake asked coming up behind her. "Gotta catch 'em all right."

Amy glared at him, "This isn't Pokemon Jake. What has he been arrested for?" She asked the beat cop behind him. 

"Public intoxication they were playing chicken trying to get a cab. Thought it was best to bring them in before they got ran over." 

"Ok. That's not too bad." Amy cut over the cop. 

"And the one in the middle for public urination." He finished. 

"Matteo." Amy whined. "Couldn't you have used a bathroom." 

Matt ignored his sister and started singing again. Amy continued to mutter in Spanish. 

"Look. We weren't going to process them just sober them up and lecture them when they were hungover." The beat cop told Amy. 

"Thanks. I'll take my brother but you can deal with the other two." She said, uncuffing Matt. 

"Why am I here Mimi?" He asked. 

"Because your stupid." She answered as she helped him stagger over to her desk with Jakes help. 

"Tus mamas estúpidas." He said. 

Jake looked at at Amy and raised an eyebrow. 

"He says my moms stupid." She answered. "We've got the same mom and you should be begging me not to tell her your here." 

Matt began to laugh. 

"I'm assuming he thinks it's funny." Jake said. 

"He won't be once I've sobered him up and tell him the beat cop is going to process him now he's sober." She said, passing Matt a bottle of water which he chugged down. 

"I need more vodka." He declared. "Me and my boys are getting over Hannah dumping me yesterday so I need vodka." 

"Hannah dumped you?" Amy asked. 

"Yeah, apparently we just didn't connect any more." He said. "Plenty more sea in the fish." 

Jake and Amy both snorted at the mistake but Matt had already become more interested in Boyle's costume.

"So what are you going to do." Jake asked. 

"Let him ride it out. I can't pretend to charge him if he was just dumped." Amy said dejectedly. 

"So is he younger or older?" Jake asked. 

"Younger. The youngest actually. 21." She explained. 

"Ah to be young." Jake said enviously, Matt had now gotten Boyle to give up his cape and was sat with it draped round him. 

"You aren't that old Peralta." She said. "Him and Hannah have been together since he was 17, no wonder he's upset. He'll get over it though." 

"I never got over Jenny Gildenhorn." Jake said. "Damn you Eddie Fung." 

Amy rolled her eyes before pulling her brother up off the floor and pushing him towards the break room.

"Come on Matt let's get some coffee down you." 

...

5 hours after Amy had left Matt asleep on the break room couch and 20 minutes till the end of their shift Matt came stumbling out of the break room and collapsed at the chair by Amy's desk. 

"I'm dead." He moaned. "I can't believe I got arrested mom is going to flip." 

"You didn't." Amy said passing his a bottle of aspirin. 

"Then why am I here?" He asked. 

"You got read your rights for public intoxication." Amy began. 

"And urination." Jake added. 

"And that. I stopped them before they could process you though so nothing technically happened." Amy said. 

"Liar." Jake mouthed. 

"I love you." Matt told his sister. 

"Yeah you should. You should be glad you were in the 99's district as well or else I wouldn't have heard your rendition of Time Warp and stopped them." She said nonchalantly. 

"I'm very glad. I owe you Mimi, anything you want." He said. 

"For you not to get arrested again would be nice." 

"Cross my heart." He promised. "I'm never drinking again my head is killing me." 

"I'll take you out for breakfast, I finish my shift in 20 minutes but you can pay." Amy said. 

Matt nodded eagerly before noticing Jake sat across from him. 

"Hey." He greeted. "I'm Matt but I assume you know that." 

"I knew. I'm Jake Peralta, Amy's partner." He said grinning. "Were you aware you've got a cape tied round your neck?" 

Matt looked down. "Where did that come from?" 

"Boyle." Amy told him gesturing to the detective. "Your so lucky it's Saturday or else I'd have driven you back to College quicker than you could say aspirin." 

"I know I'm lucky all round today." He said. 

"Something like that." Amy said. 

"Can I?" Jake butted in again with his phone in his hand. 

Matt looked up confused. 

"He wants a picture. He's trying to meet all of you like it's a game or something." Amy explained. "He tried to get one last night but you wouldn't keep still long enough for him to take it." 

"Sorry about that." Matt apologised. "Who have you got so far?" 

"Louis and Manny." Jake said. "I'm trying to conquer all of you so as we can form like a crime syndicate or something." 

"Yeah 7 Cuban guys and a Jewish guy. The Ianucci's are trembling in fear." She mocked. 

"Laugh it up Santiago." Jake said before smiling at the camera and checking the picture. "Awesome. That's going in the group chat." 

"Please don't tell them he's been arrested. Just say he's come to meet me for breakfast or something." Amy begged. 

"I'm a good person I'd never betray his trust like that." Jake said. "Besides I don't think they'd believe me. Kind of had to witness it." 

"Was I really that bad?" Matt asked. 

In response Jake began to hum the Time Warp under his breath. 

...

By the end of the day Matteo Santiago had been added to the group chat which Jake had aptly nicknamed "The Santiago Syndicate." 

The story behind how they met came out 2 days later when Manny looked closely at the picture and noticed Matt was wearing a cape. 

The story never got back to Mr and Mrs. Santiago and when questioned about when they met both Jake and Matt had answered with a vague, 'around the precinct.' Before changing the topic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake meets Amy's mom in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and with another chapter. 
> 
> This one started off as an angst ridden piece with a seriously injured Amy but I changed my mind midway through and decided to just give her mild injuries. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!

4:

The first time he met Amy's mom they had been partners for 4 years and they had just been given the news that the precinct was to get a new captain. 

Jake and Amy had left the precinct to follow up on some leads for a domestic violence case that they were working, the husband had ran before they could arrest him and they'd been trying to track him down for 3 days. 

One of his mothers neighbours had seen him go into the house and had immediately called Amy. 

("She's practically doing our job for us. " Jake had complained on the way, "I was hoping to lean on the family a bit first." )

They'd knocked on the mothers door and the suspect had come out of a side window. Amy had given chase and had yelled at Jake to loop round the block to try and cut him off. 

When Jake had got round the block and caught up to the perp he got there just in time to see him punch Amy. Several times, before slamming her into a wall where she crumpled to the ground like a rag doll. 

It was like time stood still as his shouted her name and began to run towards her. Their perp looked up at him like a deer caught in headlights, he'd obviously wrongly assumed she was alone. He hesitated for a split second before running back in the direction he came but Jake didn't care. He dropped down on his knees next to Amy and tried to identify where the blood was coming from. 

He checked her face and identified that it was coming from a gash in her head and her nose. After trying and failing to wake her he proceeded to radio for an ambulance and pulled out his phone to ring the Sarge. 

That had been an hour and a half ago. 

He was now sat in the hospital waiting room, kicking himself for not following her. Terry had brought Rosa, Charles and Gina with him and Rosa had gone with Terry to fetch Amy's mom and dad from the train station 30 minutes ago. 

Gina had taken Charles to the canteen to try and track down coffee for all of them and he had been left alone tapping his foot in the waiting room nervous for his partner. 

Although Amy wasn't critical they'd had to take her into surgery to pin her arm and from the brief update they had got from a nurse, when Rosa has accidentally let her see the knife tucked into her belt, she'd told them they suspected Amy had severe concussion as well. 

Jake had tried to contact her brothers as well but he knew Manny was out of town and Lewis lived in Philly and he suspected Matt was out getting wasted singing time warp somewhere so he'd had no joy. 

He was kicking himself. They'd been chasing a violent perp and he'd tried to cut him off, leaving his partner without backup. Next time he worked a case with Amy and she told him to go round the block he was ignoring her. 

He was brought out of his inner monologue by the arrival of Terry and Rosa, closely followed by and man he recognised to be Amy's dad and a woman who looked so much like his partner it was unbelievable. 

"Jake." Terry said after he'd spotted him in the corridor, "Any news?" 

"Nothing. I've tried bugging the nurses and everything but they won't tell me a thing because I'm not her next of kin." He explained. 

"Did you show them your badge?" Rosa questioned. 

Jake nodded. "Several times I even tried to slip the nurse a twenty. Still nothing." 

"I'll ask." Victor said and with little more than that he drifted down the corridor to find a nurse. 

Jake looked at Rosa and Terry and realised that they weren't going to make small talk so the burden fell to him. 

"Hello Mrs. Santiago." He said as he held out his hand. "I'm Jake Peralta, Amy's partner." 

"Ah yes. I've heard a lot about you." She said smiling slightly. 

"If it's from Amy it's all lies." He joked. 

"Not all of it is. Apparently you've made quite the impression on a few of my sons as well." She told him. 

"My aim is to meet all of them." He said. "I want to start a crime syndicate." 

Mrs. Santiago laughed, "Your exactly what I thought you were going to be like." 

Jake was unsure of what to say to that so he simply grinned and thanked John McClane when Gina and Charles chose that exact moment to come tumbling through the doors. 

"We got you coffee Jakey." Charles said, handing him the cup. 

"Thanks Boyle." 

Victor Santiago had apparently finished with the nurse as he approached them again. 

"Still in surgery. They think she'll have a few broken ribs and a lot of bruises." He said tightly before turning to Jake. "What the hell happened!"

Jake was taken aback by the anger in his voice but answered swiftly. 

"We were following up on a tip off for a perp. He was hiding out at his moms place. As we knocked he dived out of the side window. Amy took of after him and shouted at me to loop round to block and cut him off further up." He breathed heavily. "By the time I'd got there he'd managed to get Amy and he was beating her. I shouted at him to stop and he fled. I was too preoccupied with Amy to see which way he went... sorry Sarge." 

"Doesn't matter." Terry told him before turning to Rosa and Boyle. "You two mind going and collecting CCTV and trying to track him down?" 

Rosa and Boyle nodded, "Ring us when there's any news?" Charles asked. 

Jake nodded. "His files on Amy's desk in her open case tray and all of the family names and numbers are on a piece of paper on my desk." 

Charles nodded and Rosa even managed a half hearted goodbye to Amy's parents before the departed the hospital. 

"I'm sorry." Jake said a few minutes later. 

Mrs. Santiago looked confused. "What are you sorry for? Amy got hurt doing her job." 

"If I was backing her up it wouldn't have happened. I'm her partner I should have followed her." Jake justified weakly. 

"Jake.." Terry started. "You had her back when it mattered. If you hadn't have got there when you did it might have been a lot worse." 

"I'm sure Amelia won't blame you Jake." Mrs. Santiago said. 

"I know she won't." Jake answered. 

"Then you need to stop blaming yourself. Amelia will be fine." Mrs Santiago said placing a hand on her husbands arm to stop him from saying anything.

Jake nodded weakly before collapsing back into his chair. 

Terry excused himself to go check on Sharon and his new born twins and Mr. Santiago mumbled something about coffee before wondering off. Mrs. Santiago sat down next to Jake. 

"How long have you been at the 99 Jake?" She asked him. 

"Nearly 8 years now." He answered. 

"Is this the first time you've had a partner get injured?" She questioned. 

Jake nodded, "I was only a beat cop for 2 years and my partner never got hurt and then I moved to the 99 and I was kind of a lone wolf. I managed to piss off everyone I got partnered with so I worked alone most of the time. Till Amy." 

"Was she not as easy to annoy?" She asked. 

"No she is easy to annoy but I just decided I wanted to work with her. We make a good team, highest arrest records in the precinct." He said proudly. 

"She mentioned something about that." Mrs. Santiago smiled, "You know all of my children wanted to be cops when they were younger, like their father. But only Amelia has actually become one. I think deep down I always knew it was going to be her, she was the only one the refused to play the robber in cops and robbers." 

Jake laughed. 

"I tried to talk her out of it." Mrs. Santiago said. "Tried to get her into different things, safer things. I still can't stand it some days I worry she's going to get hurt and when the phone rang today and Sergeant Jeffords told me what had happened it was my worst nightmare." 

"Amy wouldn't want to be anything else." Jake told her. 

"I know. But now I know that she's got a partner looking out for her who cares." Mrs. Santiago said. 

"Not just me. We're like a family at the 99 they'll all look out for her." Jake told her, trying to shift the focus off him. 

"I know you will." She took a breath to continue but was interrupted by a nurse informing them they could see Amy now. 

"She's still groggy from the anaesthetic." The nurse warned, leading Amy's parents and Jake to her room.

Jake hesitated at the door but followed in her parents, he'd see her, apologise for not backing her up then leave the alone.

Amy grinned lazily up at her mom and dad as they approached her. 

"Hey Mama." 

"Amelia." Mrs. Santiago breathed hugging her. 

Amy held her hand out for her father and spotted Jake loitering in the door way. 

"Peralta!" She said. 

"Hi Amy. How are you." He asked. 

"Sore." She pouted. "Did you get the asshole?" 

Jake looked at her and took in the bruised on her face and the cast on her arm and it suddenly became difficult to breath. 

"No. I was to preoccupied with getting you help. Rosa and Charles have gone back to the precinct to try and track him down." He said. 

"I thought you'd have gone," Amy said. 

"I wanted to stay and check on you." He told her, stepping closer. "You scared the shit out of me. Next time we chase a perp we aren't trying to outwit him we'll just chase him." 

"We had a better chance of catching him that way." Amy justified. 

"But we didn't and you got hurt." Jake argued. "What if he'd got a gun or a knife."

"Ok. No more outwitting perps." She smiled. 

Jake cleared his throat and looked at her parents. "It was nice to meet you Mrs. Santiago but I'm going to he'd back to the precinct now and help find him." 

Mrs. Santiago smiled, "Call me Nancy." 

Jake nodded before leaning down on impulse to brush his lips on Santiago's forehead. 

"I'll come see you tomorrow." He told her before leaving the room and heading to the car park. 

...

The next time he was in a hospital with Amy's parents it was 6 years later. They had been married for a year and a half and Amy had just given birth to their first child. 

Natalia Karen Peralta. 

It was a much happier occasion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this one but I finished it a week ago and I can't do anything else to change it. 
> 
> Enjoy

5: 

The fifth time he meets members of Amy's family they have been dating for a month and they are both very happy. 

She'd mentioned to him that she had volunteered to watch her older brother Manny's children, Katie and Tom. Jake had met Manny and Katie before and had offered to help her look after them. 

"Is it because you're practically a five year old stuck in an adults body?" She'd asked. 

He'd laughed, "No. I thought I could get practice in for when my god-child is born."

"For the last time Jake." Terry had shouted across the Precinct, "I never said you could be the God-Father." 

Jake had rolled his eyes and Amy had agreed. If anything Jake could entertain Katie and Tom better than she probably could. He was a child himself. 

Originally her sister in law, Elouise was meant to drop them off at her apartment at half 3 on Amy's day off, after she'd picked them up from nursery and school. But Amy had been called into the precinct early that morning to interview a suspect that her and Rosa had been chasing all week on suspicion of a string on violent B and E's. When it had seemed like she wasn't going to get out of there on time she'd asked Elouise to drop them off at the precinct. 

Not exactly the most child friendly place but she was hoping to be gone pretty much as soon as they'd got there and she'd promised to take them for milkshakes and Jake had quite happily jumped on board and had asked Captain Holt to leave early. 

(Dental emergency he had claimed but everybody had seen through it, he hadn't been to the dentist in 11 years. 

"How trill is that?" He'd bragged.)

Elouise had text her when they had gotten to the precinct and Amy sat at her desk watching for the elevator door to open. When it did both Katie and Tom were out and running towards her. 

"Tìa Amy!" They both chorused. 

"Hey guys." She said hugging them both in turn. "How was school?" 

"Boring." Katie sighed, she was nearly 10 now and Manny claimed she was developing a serious attitude problem. 

But 4 year old Tom had launched into an explanation of the book that they were reading in class about a dog and his owner. 

Amy was listening carefully and nodding seriously by the time their mother who was 8 months pregnant and walking quite slowly had reached them.

"Hey Amy. Thanks for doing this." She said as she stepped in to hug her awkwardly round her stomach. 

"It's not a problem. I'm sorry you had to drop them off here but I promise we're leaving in about 10 minutes I'm just waiting for the DA to ring me back." Amy said. 

"Don't worry I'm closer to by obstetrician here anyway." She told her lowering herself into the chair next to Amy's desk. 

"Do you need a glass of water or anything?" Amy asked. 

"No I'm ok. Just need to get my breath back and then I'll go, I'm meeting your brother in 20 minutes." 

Amy smiled as she turned her attention to Katie and Tom who were sat round Jake's computer, he'd clearly introduced himself and was showing them something. Probably the games he'd installed on there. 

"This is Jake by the way Elle." Amy said, catching the attention of her boyfriend who approached Elouise. 

"Hi. I'm Amy's partner." He said before adding, "In life and at work." 

"I've told you to stop saying that you weirdo." Amy chided. 

"But I don't want to." Jake shot back. "I hope you don't mind but I'm going chill with Amy and your kids today." 

There was a dramatic gasp from behind them. "Jake. You said you'd got a dental emergency. " Gina shouted loudly. 

Jake rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Katie and Tom. 

"Who's winning?" He called. 

"Me." Katie shouted. 

"Only because you keep hogging it." Her brother countered. 

"Share." Their mother reprimanded gently. "I better get going it'll take me ages to travel 3 blocks." 

"I can give you a lift if you want my cars in the car park." Amy offered. 

Elouise shook her head, "The walk will do me good. Thanks though." 

Shr stood up and kissed her children. "Be good for Tìa Amy." She told them. "Dad will pick you up at about 8." 

The children mumbled their agreement, both of them paying too much attention to the game in front of them. 

"Are you sure you can take them for dinner Amy?" Elouise asked. "We can pick them up after our appointment if it's a problem."

"Don't be stupid. I haven't seen them in weeks you and Manny need to get the things you need to finish the baby's room. I can take care of them and Jake's practically a child himself so he'll help keep them entertained." 

"I resent that." Jake trilled, barely taking his eyes off the screen. 

"I'll walk you out you need a key code for the lift." Amy offered. 

Elouise nodded, before waving goodbye to her kids and Jake. 

"He seems nice." She told Amy as they walked to the lift. 

Amy smiled gently, "He's amazing." 

"You sound smitten." She teased. 

"Is it that obvious?" Amy asked. 

"Manny told me 6 years ago you two would get together. I can't believe it's taken you that long though." Elouise said. 

"Yeah well... we're making up for it now." Amy told her. 

"I'm glad. You look happy." Elouise told her, "Is he the one?" 

Amy blushed. "Slow down we've only been dating a month." 

"You didn't deny it. Come on Amy I'm eight months pregnant and I need to live vicariously through you." She said. 

Amy studiously ignored her as she keyed the code in for the lift. "We're happy." She said simply. 

"Good. You two work hard jobs, you deserve to be happy and your brothers already like him so it's a win win." Elouise told her as she released the button for the lift. 

"Bye Elle." Amy said as the door shut before turning and approaching her desk again. 

She paused as she looked over at Jake and her niece and nephew. Tom had pulled himself onto Jake's lap and he was helping him play the game on the computer even Katie was laughing along with them as she picked jellybeans out of a packet on Jake's desk. 

Maybe Jake was the one. If he was Amy didn't think she would mind spending the rest of her life with him. 

...

The DA rung 5 minutes after Elouise had left and after confirming that Amy could withdraw the deal she had asked Rosa to charge him so as she could take Katie and Tom to the café round the corner for ice cream. 

Jake had sprung into action and was putting his coat on whilst chatting a mile a minute to Tom who had climbed up onto Jake's desk to get onto his back. 

Amy turned to Katie who was watching her brother with an amused look in her eyes. 

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked Amy. 

"Yeah. Yeah he is, why?" Amy replied. 

"I like him." Katie said simply. 

"So do I." 

...

They returned to Amy's apartment and hour and a half later. Jake was still carrying Tom, who seemed to have taken a shine to him, on his back and Katie was skipping alongside them laughing at Jake who was impersonating somebody or other. 

Amy followed behind at a much slower pace. She didn't even need to be here Jake had practically got it covered. 

"C'mon Ames." He shouted. "You're missing all the fun." 

But there was no where else she wanted to be. 

...

When Jake and Amy have their first child 4 years later Katie and Tom are both ver excited and tell Natalia that Uncle Jake and Tìa Amy are the best at babysitting so they will be great parents.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I'm back. I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to make, I started it months ago but I just couldn't get to a place that I was satisfied with, I'm still not extremely happy with this one if I'm honest. 
> 
> But I hope you guys enjoy it.

+1  
The first time Jake meets all of Amy's family they've been dating for nearly 2 years and Amy's taking him to her childhood home in New Jersey for Christmas.   
Originally this meeting was supposed to have happened the previous Christmas, but after Jake's run in at the department store on Christmas Eve just before they were going to drive up there both had decided to spend Christmas together in Amy's apartment.

 

(They'd ordered Chinese food for Christmas dinner, which they'd both eat in bed watching reruns of Jeopardy. They didn't leave the bed till the 27th of December when they had to go into the Precinct.) 

 

Jake and Amy had left the Precinct mid-afternoon and had flipped a coin to decide who was driving. Jake had won and had declared himself 'DJ Jake' as he had strapped himself into the passenger seat. Amy had seriously considered dumping him on the side of the road before they had even made it out of Brooklyn, he had changed the radio station so many times. 

 

By the time they had reached Amy's parents place the cars on the drive and in the street suggested they were the last to arrive.   
"Are we late?" Jake had gasped. "Ames you're late." 

"We aren't late idiot. Everybody else got here this morning but we had to work so we couldn't get here till later." She'd explained while pulling the small suitcase out of the boot which contained her presents and gestured for Jake to get the duffel bag with their clothes. 

"So," Jake said as they approached the front door. "Recap. All 7 of your brothers are going to be here. 4 of them are older and 3 are younger. 4 of them are married, how many have kids again?"

"Yeah. You've met Manny, he's the oldest and he's got three kids with Elouise. Katie, Tom and Jess, but you’ve met all three of them." Amy said. "There's Raphe. He's the second oldest and he's got a son, Jackson, with his wife, Zoe and she's pregnant again. Then there's the twins, Jesse and Max. Jesse is divorced and he's got a daughter Isla. She's with her mom till tomorrow afternoon. Max is married to Danny. They're considering adoption but it's a lengthy process, be prepared for Max to bore you with those details. Then there's me, and you, obviously I don't need to explain that. Then Louis. You know him. He's married and has a new born baby, Olivia with Theresa his wife. Then there's Havi and his girlfriend Jen and Matt who isn't married has no girlfriend and has no kids." 

 

Amy finished with flourish as she rang the doorbell. "Got it?" She questioned.

 

"No. Why do you not have a binder on this?" Jake questioned. 

 

But Amy's response was cut short when the door swung open and she was wrapped in group hug by 3 men. One of which he recognised as Matt. 

 

"Hey Mimi. What time do you call this?" Louis shouted from the end of the hall. 

 

"Some of us have jobs Louis." She called back as she was passed to hug a different brother. 

 

Jake was suddenly struck by the sheer number of people in the hallway who were crowding round Amy and introducing themselves to him. There was no way he was going to remember these names. 

 

Amy had untangled herself from the rabble and had come back to link her hand with his after seeing the overwhelmed expression on his face. She tugged at his hand to lead him into the kitchen where she could hear her mother clattering about.

 

"That was overwhelmingly confusing." Jake confessed. 

 

"Yeah sorry but that's the worst of it... probably." Amy told him. "Mama." She greeted cheerfully. 

 

Amy's mom smiled widely. "Amelia sweetheart." 

 

Jake watched as Amy wrapped her arms around her mother and clung to her tightly. 

 

"Have you been eating properly Amelia. You're far too thin." She reprimanded gently. 

 

"Of course, I've been eating mom." Amy answered as she was released from her mom’s grasp and held at arm’s length. 

 

Mrs. Santiago smiled at her daughter before turning her attention to Jake. "Hello Jake. It's so good to see you again." 

 

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Santiago. Thanks for having me for Christmas." Jake told her. 

 

"I told you the last time we met, call me Nancy. Mrs. Santiago makes me seem like my mother in law." She said. 

 

"Sorry. Nancy." Jake smiled. 

 

"Suck up." Amy coughed. Jake turned to look at her. 

 

"What was that babe?" He asked innocently. 

 

Amy shook her head. "Where's Dad?" She asked. 

 

"He went to the shop with Katie and Tom to get some sweets for them." Nancy explained. "They were both practically bouncing off the walls waiting for you two to get here." 

 

"I tend to have that effect on people." Jake bragged. 

 

"Keep telling yourself that Pineapples." Amy mocked. 

 

Nancy rolled her eyes, despite only meeting Jake once she'd heard him and Amy bantering back and forth when she'd been on the phone to her daughter, it was like a never-ending   
battle of wit and she was looking forward to witnessing it first-hand. 

 

"Why don't you two take your stuff upstairs. Dinner should be ready in about an hour." Nancy suggested. 

 

Amy and Jake both nodded before exiting the room. Nancy could hear Jake as he picked up their bags in the hall. 

 

"Am I going to see your childhood room?" He gasped. "I bet you've got school awards everywhere. Can I see your certificate for most appropriate?"

 

"Shut up Peralta." She replied. 

...

 

Whilst Amy is giving Jake the ‘tour’ of her childhood bedroom, (it mostly consisted of Amy sitting on the bed while Jake bounced round like the Duracell Bunny picking up knick-knacks and making up stories of how Amy acquired them).

 

Tom and Katie both came running up the stairs to greet their Aunt and ‘Uncle Jake’ as they’d taken to calling him, they both burst into the room chatting a mile a minute and Jake tries to keep up with what they’re saying while Amy ushers them all out the room to get ready for dinner. 

 

Amy spotted her father at the bottom of the stairs trying to pile everybody’s shoes neatly into a corner. 

 

“Dad,” She shouted down to him. Mr. Santiago looked up to find his daughter bounding down the stairs, ready to wrap her arms around him.

 

“Amelia sweetheart, how are you?” He asked.

 

“I’m great. You remember Jake, don’t you?” She asks him. 

 

Victor nods before holding out his hand to the man standing behind his daughter. 

 

“Nice to see you again Mr. Santiago. I promise I haven’t brought my binder today.” Jake joked.

 

“And I can’t promise that I haven’t updated mine.” Victor said. Jake forced a laugh before realizing that he was a Santiago and he was probably telling the truth.

 

“I’m going to help Mama in the kitchen.” Amy told Jake, “Why don’t you go into the dining room with Katie and Tom I’ll be in in a minute.”

 

Jake hesitates, “Are you sure I can’t help?” 

 

“You’re a guest Jake.” Victor tells him, “My wife would only send you away.”

 

Jake nods before turning to Katie and Tom. “Come on then you can help me remember everybody’s names.” 

…

 

Jake has been forced to sit between Katie and Tom, who think he’s the best person ever. He was joining in with the conversation at the table about the recent Knicks game when Amy came into the room her arms full of plates and dishes. 

 

"Am I not allowed to sit by Jake?" She questioned her niece and nephew. 

 

"You see him all the time." Katie complained. "Don't you live together now?" 

 

"Yeah, we do." Jake chimed in. 

 

"If you can call it that. Your boxes are still all over the place. It isn't really living." Amy corrected. 

 

"I'm trying to work out where to put all my things." Jake justified. "This is important I don't want to look at it 5 years down the line and regret where I hung my Die-Hard poster." 

 

"Mimi. Are you making long term plans with this one?" Havi questioned dramatically.

 

Amy floundered and looked at Jake who smiled and nodded at her. 

 

"Yeah. I think I might be." She answered.

 

Her brothers all cooed mockingly. But Amy couldn’t quite bring herself to care, Jake was grinning at her like a loon and as he sat at the table, amongst her family she was overwhelmed with the feeling that this was exactly where Jake was meant to be.

 

…

 

Dinner that night was a loud affair. Jake had been holding court at his end of the table, where most of her brothers were sat, he was retelling Amy’s best hits at the 99 and despite Amy’s protests and corrections he seemed to be having the time of his life. 

 

“So, we made this bet.” He told them, “Whoever got the most arrests in a year won.” 

 

“No!” Amy shouted down the table, “I only lost on a technicality Jake.”

 

“I got nine more than you Ames. How is that a technicality.” He countered.

 

“You ran a prostitution sting through Vice last minute. I so would have won otherwise.”

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Jake said.

 

“What were the stakes?” Matt questioned, trying to stop his sister and her boyfriend from arguing.

 

“If I won, Amy had to go on a date with me. If Amy won she got my car.” Jake informed them. “I won so Amy had to go on the worse date of all time with me.” 

 

“I really rocked the Bar Mitzvah dress.” Amy claimed. 

 

Jake nodded before eagerly launching back into his tale, complete with a dance demonstration with Tom as his eager partner. 

 

“He’s better than you Santiago.” Jake called. 

 

“Probably because he’s a willing participant.” She told him.

 

“I was hiring a Tiger Cub by the hour, I never used it though because we got called out on a job.” Jake bragged as he and Tom danced around the dining room. “But it so would have ranked as the worst date of all time.” 

 

“Is he always this loud?” Louis’ wife Theresa asked Amy smiling. 

 

“Only on the days ending with a Y.” Amy quipped as she watched Jake. “But I wouldn’t have him any other way.”

…

“So, that wasn’t too bad, was it?” Amy questioned quietly as she lay in bed with Jake later that evening.

 

“Wasn’t too bad, title of your sex tape.” He muttered sleepily. 

 

“Is that still a good joke to use?” Amy questioned, “I mean it’s you I’m having sex with.”

 

Jake snorted a laugh. “No, it wasn’t too bad. Your family are awesome.” 

 

“I’m glad you think so. I thought you might have been a bit overwhelmed.” Amy confessed.

 

“I was to start with, but they aren’t so scary once you’ve filtered out the Spanish.” Jake told her.

 

“I told them to stick with English but sometimes they slip into Spanish without even noticing.”

 

“I don’t mind.” Jake said. “Plus, you speaking Spanish does things to me Ames.”

 

Amy laughed, “Maybe I’ll have to start using it more then.”

…

Jake rolled over on Christmas morning and promptly fell out of the bed, still half dazed and confused as to where he was he started fumbling about for his gun shouting, “NYPD!”   
Amy jumped out of bed and started looking round for the threat.

 

“What the hell Jake its 5am!” She shouted. “What are you doing on the floor?” 

 

Jake stopped thrashing around on the floor, “I think I fell out of bed.” 

 

Amy reply was stalled by the door of her bedroom opening, her dad and Jesse stood at the door.

 

“I thought you two were being murdered or something.” Jesse cussed as he lowered his gun and tucked his badge away.

 

“Why do you have your gun. Mom said I couldn’t bring mine!” Amy protested. 

 

Jesse ignored her before rolling his eyes and sloping back out of the room, shouting “False alarm guys nobody’s being brutally murdered.”

 

Victor took in the sight of his daughter and her boyfriend on the floor. 

 

“What happened?” He asked trying to suppress the smirk on his face. 

 

“I forgot I wasn’t in a full-sized bed and I fell out.” Jake confessed. 

 

“Well you’ve both just woke up the children so I guess we’re starting Christmas early.” Victor told them. “Why don’t you go make some coffee Jake, Amy can help me carry the rest of the gifts downstairs.”

 

Jake nodded before standing up and dusting himself off. He leaned over and kissed Amy gently, “Merry Christmas, babe.” 

 

“Merry Christmas Jake.”  
…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it on my first B99 fic. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed.   
> I'll see you all again soon.


End file.
